


Θ┴¡! The Sister and the four brothers !¡┴Θ

by MoonGaming109



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGaming109/pseuds/MoonGaming109
Summary: It was a beautiful morning on the sunny when a very loud screaming could be heard out in the ocean as a navy ship could be seen coming from behind them as they looked up in shock, Luffy and his Crew must find out how to stop the ship or try not to get sank first.Sorry its not gonna be to good! first time writing on Archive of Our Own hehe...!So if its not good then tell me so if I need to make changes I can!!¡!Adiós!¡





	Θ┴¡! The Sister and the four brothers !¡┴Θ

It was a beautiful morning on the sunny when a very loud screaming could be heard out in the ocean as a navy ship could be seen coming from behind them as they looked up in shock, Luffy and his Crew must find out how to stop the ship or try not to get sank first.

Sorry its not gonna be to good! first time writing on Archive of Our Own hehe...!  
So if its not good then tell me so if I need to make changes I can!!  
¡!Adiós!¡


End file.
